


He doesn't care (except, he kind of does)

by Estelle



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver tells him to get out and shuts the door in his face, Connor tells himself that it doesn't matter, that he doesn't care, that he'll just move on. It's no big deal. So if that's the truth, why can't he stop thinking about Oliver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn't care (except, he kind of does)

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't let the situation stand like this, because I can't them being unhappy (which I fear they will be a lot more later on...), so here's a little hope for them.

_Get out!_ The words still ring in Connors ears and he helplessly stares at the door that has just been shut in his face and he is certain that this time, he has fucked up for good. He’s not used to this, to getting attached, to actually feeling something, to care that Oliver just kicked him out. Normally, he would just shrug and move on. So his current fuck-buddy had found out he’d been screwing someone else, so what? Doesn’t really matter. Except this time, it kind of does. Because he realises that it’s true, he likes Oliver, _actually_ really likes him, and now he’s standing in front of the closed door like an idiot and the pain in his chest feels dangerously close to heartbreak, and that’s not something he can deal with. Not now, not like this, maybe not ever.  
So he goes home, and tries to take his mind off thing, off Oliver, mostly. The next morning, he hasn’t slept at all, and of course, he hasn’t thought about anything but Oliver. He needs to fix this. He has no idea how, because he’s never done this before, but he figures a phone call is a good start. That’s when he realises his phone is still at Oliver’s place. Oh great. A good reason to go over there, though. Fortunately, it’s Saturday and he doesn’t have any classes, because he’s sure that in this state, he would be able to pay much attention anyway, and besides, he can’t really let anyone see him like this.  
He shouldn’t even consider letting Oliver see him like this, shouldn’t think that it might help him win Oliver back. And what is he even thinking? Win Oliver back? Why would he do that? Maybe it’s better this way. Oliver was too good for him anyway, too nice to be played by someone like him. No, wait, this shouldn’t be about Oliver. It should be about himself! He’s better off without Oliver, without getting attached. It’s really not worth all the trouble and the _feelings_. Except, maybe it kind of is. When he thinks about Oliver’s cute smile, and his infectious laugh and his skilled hands, he can’t help but wanting him back.  
Standing in front of Oliver’s apartment, he still feels nervous, which he isn’t used to either. Normally, he gets what he wants, but with Oliver, it never works that way.  
He knocks, and when Oliver opens, he quickly puts his foot in the door, because he can see on Oliver’s face that he wants to shut it again immediately. Oliver frowns at that and Connor blurts “I left my phone.” Which maybe isn’t the best opening, but at least, it gets the frown off Oliver’s face, who raises his eyebrows instead and then sighs. “Of course. Wait here, I’ll get it.”  
With that, he vanishes into the apartment and Connor sighs as well. He has no idea what he’s doing here, but he’s quite certain that if he doesn’t do something now, he’ll blow his chances forever, and he just can’t let that happen.  
When Oliver comes back, he doesn’t feel any better prepared than a minute ago, but he hopes that being honest might help. “I’ve never done this before!”, he states, which earns him raised eyebrows again, so he continues “Well, once, but I got my heart horribly broken, so I never let myself fall for anyone again. Until now, that is. Until you. I hadn’t even meant for you to be more than a bit of fun, but it happened, and I have no idea what I’m doing, and I know that I hurt you, and I’m so sorry for that, and I… please forgive me?” And wow, he hadn’t meant to make such a speech, but it seems that it wasn’t so bad, because Oliver opens the door some more. “Okay, come in. We can talk, you can explain, and then maybe, maybe, I’ll give you another chance!”  
Connor has never been so happy to invited in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://hazelestelle.tumblr.com/) ?


End file.
